


Bro Love

by PhanIsBae



Category: teacherxteacher - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanIsBae/pseuds/PhanIsBae





	1. Chapter 1

They both knew that they would have to hide this. From everyone. Their love would be hidden from their families, the school, every random stranger. There was no way that they could be like any normal couple. 

It made it hard, because their relationship involved a lot of lying. They would have to hide to do anything pda, they would have to sneak around their significant others and families to be able to spend any time alone. Mr. Young got over this very soon.

"We never get to spend anytime together!" he eventually snapped at Paufve.

"You know there is nothing I can do about that" he calmly retorted.

"You have to do something!" Paufve began to see that there was no calming the hysterical man down at this point. 

He hugged the man, and honestly didn't know what else he was planning to do from there. 

Next thing he knew his lips we on the other mans, and he couldn't even think to check if anyone saw. 

He embraced this moment, until it started to become more heated...


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Young pulled him closer, putting his hand on the back of his head and running his fingers through his hair. They made out for what seemed like forever, but then finally came to their senses. 

 

What if someone is watching?

 

Mr. Paufve pulled away. They were silent for a moment. They looked at each other, disappointment glazing their eyes. Mr. Young sighed. Paufve knew what he was thinking.

 

It's just so frustrating sometimes... being in love but not really being able to do anything about it.

 

"Well, what did you expect?" Paufve asked. "You just have to accept that this is how it is. Our time is limited and our actions are restricted."

 

"How can you be so okay with this? If you really loved me then you'd be driven just as insane as I am. I constantly crave your presence and your embrace. I don't know what to do..." Mr. Young looked at Paufve with pleading eyes.

 

"Hey now," Paufve said in a low, comforting voice, "I do love you. We'll figure something out eventually." He put his hand on Mr. Young's cheek and stuck out his lower lip like he was pouting. He did this as if to say,

 

I know it's hard, but just calm down. Love will find a way...

 

After that they, of course, had to part ways and sneak back to their houses. Mr. Young stayed awake that night. He just could not shake Mr. Paufve out of his mind.

 

His perfect hair, perfect face, perfect smile, perfect voice, perfect ass...

 

Woah, woah, woah.

 

Mr. Young closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He forced himself to stop thinking about Paufve so he could finally get some sleep. Although he dreaded the thought of waking up and having to face Paufve at school in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Young was not looking forward to school today.

He considered calling off, but he knew his students would probably get suspicious. 

He would just hide from Paufve the whole day.

It would will be easy he thought.

Turns out, he was very wrong.

Mr. Young's day was filled with hiding and dodging Paufve.

He would duck into an empty class room, he would walk into the bathroom, he accidentally ran into the janitors closet once, even,

Eventually, Paufve finally caught him.

"What have you been doing today?" Paufve asked Young, as he gripped tight onto his arm.

"What do you mean?" Young replied, trying to seem innocent.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The grip on his arm is not getting any loser.

"B-Becasue.. I can't stand being around you and not-" His voice grew to a whisper, "touching you. Kissing you and it kills me knowing I can't."

Paufve pushed him into the janitors closet behind them, the one Mr. Young failed to hide in before.

He kissed him, right after he locked the door of course. 

The kiss became more heated, and shirts were being thrown across the room.

Their only concern was that they were being too loud.


	4. Chapter 4

At this point neither of them wanted to turn back. The kiss became more demanding, and soon their pants were off. They had both been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. Every time they tried to have sex before they were cut short. Paufve and Young had never been able to truly engage and enjoy this before. They shut off their paranoid thoughts and removed each other's boxers. 

Letting out all of the pent up sexual tension gave both of them an adrenaline rush. There wasn't much room in this janitor's closet, but there was just enough room for Mr. Paufve to get on his knees to prepare Mr. Young for what was about to happen next.

Of course they couldn't be too loud. Mr. Young occasionally let out a quiet "Fuck" under his breath.

"Keep that up and you're going to have to calculate the viscosity rate of my cum down your throat." Young said with a smirk.

Mr. Paufve let out a short giggle and stood up. "They must call you Jefferson Davis because you make the south rise." Paufve said.

Suddenly, Mr. Young pushed Paufve against the wall. He slowly slid in his test tube and started thrusting. Paufve gripped the wall and let out soft moans, making sure to not be too loud.

A couple minutes went by, then...

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

Shit.

It was time for class to start. They stopped and quickly scrambled for their clothes. Mr. Paufve reached for the door and Mr. Young grabbed his arm.

"We have to make sure all of the students are out of the hall first. No one can see us together like this."

"You're right." Paufve said, stepping back from the door.

They listened carefully for a couple minutes and then slowly opened the door. The coast was clear. Both teachers rushed back to class.

Mr. Young walked into the science classroom. His heart dropped when he heard,

"Hey, Mr. Young! Why are you late?"


End file.
